vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim Tips Wiki talk:Featured Tip
Here is where we discuss tips that might be featured on the home page. Comments welcome! Procedure *Collect nominations from anyone who wants to add to this page (edit the page and insert a link to a helpful tip, using an existing example for guidance). *Collect comments on nominations from anyone. Start with to create a horizontal rule, write your comments, and sign with ~~~~. *Once a month we will update the home page with the next featured tip. *There is an archive of previously-featured tips. Please nominate any tip that you think is worthwhile, but we won't feature a tip until it meets these criteria: *Tip has been reviewed, has a tip number, and has no outstanding problems. *Clean tip: makes sense; information is correct and up-to-date, etc. *Tip has not been featured before. Current nominations ;Anyone is welcome to list candidates for featured tips. What is wanted for next month? Put list in suggested order below. Holy hell, it's been over 2 years?! How about Searching for files? :Good idea. Two weeks ago I started on a plan to update the main page by recycling some old items, like I've done before. However, my main motivation was to be able to insert "did you know ... Vim 7.4 ...", and I could not find anything useful to say. When I looked, Steve's Vim-without-Cream had not updated (I think he said his build was broken?), and I had hoped to add that to Where to download Vim, then link to it from the DYK. The stuff on vim.org did not look very helpful, so I gave up. However, any freshening of the main page would be good. JohnBeckett (talk) 10:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- ;Candidates (in addition to those listed below): *572 Auto highlight current word when idle ;Possible candidates, but need more work: *878 Remove unwanted spaces *1581 Tutorial ---- 21 Easy pasting to Windows applications Pros: *Shows use of a somewhat obscure option to integrate Vim with the system clipboard Cons: *Specific problem that many would love a solution to, but probably won't think to search for it Somebody should see if this works outside of just Windows. If so, we should rename the tip and feature it right away! This is a very useful feature in Windows. Fritzophrenic 22:09, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Maybe merge this tip to Accessing the system clipboard and feature that one instead. Fritzophrenic 21:46, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I've just tested this under the X windowing system (Ubuntu Gutsy Gibbon, X.Org 7.2.5) and it works there too. BenArmston 09:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ---- 220 Match every word except foo Pros: *introduction to a fairly obscure search method: zero-width matches *very powerful method that most people probably don't know about, but will use once they do *good explanation of advanced search technique Cons: *Fairly simple tip *Already "featured" in the "did you know?" section I'm a little unsure about this one, because we don't want to feature every single tip about less frequently used search atoms, but then again, I would never have learned most of those obscure search methods without stumbling upon tips such as this one. I think we should feature at least a few of these tips, but we need to pick and choose carefully. Fritzophrenic 22:09, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ---- I'm going to suggest that we remove the nomination for this tip. We already featured it in a way by putting it on the "did you know" page. Unless we start doing an actual "featured content" thing like was suggested in the mailing list, I think that the "did you know" is plenty of featuring for such a simple tip. This still is a great tip! It is just too simple to make a full feature out of I think. Fritzophrenic 23:25, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Deferred nominations